The Secret of the Winx
by blackkitten13
Summary: There is a special worls in the magic dimension called Never. Tinkerbell, a fairy of this world discovers she has a long-lost twin sister, and she is determined to no longer keep their two worlds separate, nor each other apart ever again. BASED OFF OF SECRET OF THE WINGS
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_There is a world in the magic dimension that is very special. The world is called Never. In the center of this world, is a place called the Hollow. It is where the fairies and wizards of this world live. Another special thing is that the wizards have the ability to fly, like the fairies. The ruler of this world is a kind fairy named Queen Clarion, and by her side is her young daughter. But we will get to that later. _

_In the Hollow, all four seasons exist at once and a tree that makes fairy dust resides here as well, and allows everyone to fly. However, there is a rule that no one from the warm seasons can go into winter, and the people from winter cannot cross into the warm seasons. _

_"But why, Mother?" The young princess asked the queen. "Why are we forbidden to cross?" The queen sighed and told the young fairy the story._

_"Long ago, there were was a wizard and a fairy who fell in love. The fairy was from the warm seasons, the wizard from winter. Everyday at sunset, they would meet at the border where spring touched winter. As their love grew stronger, they wished to be together and share each others' worlds. They disregarded the dangers and crossed. The wizard lost the ability to fly, and his body wouldn't accept any more fairy dust. So, your grandmother, may her soul rest in peace, decreed that no one may cross the border, to stop this from happening again."_

_"What happened to the fairy and the wizard?"_

_"They had to say good-bye." said the queen, choking back a cry._

_"Are you okay, Mother?" The princess asked. Clarion nodded. _

_"I'm alright. Why don't we head back to the palace? It's almost your bedtime."_

_"Aw, Mother!" The young girl cried, "I don't want to go to bed!" Clarion laughed and smiled. She picked up the girl._

_"I'll tell you another story when we get back."_

_"F-fine." The girl yawned and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. _

_"You are my pride and joy, my little Tinkerbell."_


	2. Chapter 1: Across the Border

**CHAPTER ONE**

**ELEVEN YEARS LATER **

Tinkerbell, now a young fifteen year old fairy, was still on bed.

"Your highness," said a voice as a knocking on the door could be heard. "It's time to wake up"

"Five more minutes." Tinkerbell yawned. She turned over on her bed and pulled the blankets up closer to her face. The door opened fully and one of the queen's advisors walked in.

"Your highness, it is almost noon." She said, "Please Get. Up."

"Fine...fine..." Tinkerbell pushed the blanket off of her. Her blanket fell to the floor, along with a basket, only half finished with the bottom missing. The advisor picked the basket as Tinkerbell walked to her closet.

"Tinkering away again, are we?" She asked.

"Yep." Tink said, pulling a green t-shirt from her closet. "Ypu know me, Mary. I'm always making something. Can't keep my hands still for one second." Tinkerbell pulled out a pair of dark blue jean capris and her lucky green sneakers. She quickly put her clothes on.

"Ready!" Tink said happily.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mary said, standing in the door way.

"Uh...I don't think so."

"Your hair." Tinkerbell looked into the mirror on her bedside table. It literally looked liked birds, rats and bees had decided to visit her during the night.

"Oh. Right." She picked up the brush next to the mirror and began to brush her shoulder length, blonde hair. Her blue eyes wondered to a calender. It was March 15th. "Mary?"

"Yes?"

"Will my mother be busy today? I wanted to take a walk around the Hollow like we always do for my birthday."

"I'm sorry, my dear." Mary said. "Something important came up this morning. Your mother will be busy all day."- she turned to leave. "I'm sorry." The door shut behind her.

Tink sighed as she finished brushing her hair. She's always busy. She thought But mother has always made time for me. I don't understand why she couldn't be with me now. She never tells me anything like she used to.

Tinkerbell sighed as she pulled her blonde hair into a bun on the top of her head and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Perfect."

* * *

Tink had decided to go for a walk in the Autumn Forest. It was warm, and nice and so bright out there today, how could she not?

"Watch out! " a familiar voice called out to her. "Runaway bunnies!" Before Tinkerbell could understand what had just been said, several same bunnies ran into Tink, and managed to push her to the ground.

"Sorry, Tink." Fawn said as she flew over to Tinkerbell. "Happy birthday, by the way."

Fawn, the fairy of animals, was one of Tink's best friends. She had very long brown hair she kept in a braid that began on the top of her head and went down the to her thigh. Fawn had fair skin, with a bit of a tan, chestnut brown eyes and some freckles on her cheeks. Right now, Fawn was in her winx form, with a sleeveless, orange tunic, light brown leggings and orange flats. Dragonfly like wings, tinted orange, were on her back.

Fawn landed next to her, pulled off a couple bunnies and finally helped Tink up.

"It's alright, Fawn and thanks." Tinkerbell said. "What are you doing?"

"It's time for the animals to cross the borders. Someone from winter is helping them cross into spring, Mom's helping them cross into summer and Dad's helping them cross into autumn. I decided to help these little guys cross over into winter."

"You're going to the border?" Tink asked curiously. Fawn nodded. "Need any help?"

"You bet I do!" Fawn said cheerily, with a hint of relief. Tinkerbell simled brightly and transformed. Her clothing melted away into a strapless green dress, with triangles cut out of the bottom, green flats with cotton balls on the ends and a pair of small fairy wings on her back, tinted green.

The two friends led the animals to the border where autumn met winter. Tink flew to the border, but Fawn caught her shoulder.

"Tink, you know we're not allowed to cross the border!" She said. "We just help the animals cross."

"Yeah, I know." Tinkerbell sighed, "My mother told me the story a million and one times."

"Just making sure. Let's get a move on. The girls and I whipped up a surprise for your birthday."

They had arrived at the border and ushered several of the animals across. Unfortunately, the rest of the creatures had fallen asleep.

"Come on!" Fawn groaned. She flew over to the animals and attempted to wake them up. Meanwhile, Tink had decided to try a little experiment.

The young fairy walked to the the border and stuck her hand quickly in before pulling it out. Nothing happened. Time for step two. She closed her eyes and flew over into the snow.

It was cold. But it was a good kind of cold. She opened her eyes and looked around. There were several pine tree, with layers of snow on their branches. A light flurry of snow was falling. Tinker Bell smiled brightly. Then she caught sight of her hand. It had begun to shimmer brightly. Her whole body was glowing, with her wings glowing the most.

"Woah." She breathed. The glow on her body and wings began to fade and she transformed back to into her human form.

Suddenly, something wrapped around her waist and quickly jerked her back into the Autumn Forest.

"Are you crazy?!" Fawn said as she untied the cord around Tink's waist. "What were you doing in the Winter Woods?!"

"I was curious!" Tinkerbell replied, "But Fawn, my wings and body were-"

"You're as cold as ice!" Fawn pulled Tink to her feet. "We need to get you to a doctor NOW!"


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

"Fawn." Tinkerbell said to her friend. "I'm perfectly fine. If you would just listen to me-"

"You can tell me later, okay?" Fawn answered, now back in her orange sports jersey, blue jean shorts and brown high tops. "The nurse promised not to tell your mother, and neither will I. What were you doing over there in the first place?"

"You know me, Fawn." Tink said witha smile. "I'm just really curious about everything." Fawn sighed.

"I know. I know. I also know that curiosity of yours leads to trouble."

"Name one time." Fawn smirked.

"The time you destroyed the Spring Festival..."

"I was eleven!" Tink retaliated. "And besides, I fixed everything, didn't I?"

"Or that time you broke the Moonstone?"

"Okay, that wasn't even my fault...sort of...but it turned out to be a good thing, right? The Moonstone shards made more blue fairy dust then ever!"

"Ugh. Fine." Fawn groaned, giving up.

"TINKERBELL!" said a chorus of voices from outside the hospital room. The rest of the girls ran in. First was Rosetta, with her pale skin, bright green eyes and perfectly done red hair, came in. She had on a red blazer, pink pencil skirt and red heels. Most of the wizards agreed that she was the most beautiful fairy in the world.

Following her was Iridessa, with dark skin, golden eyes and braided hair that was held back in a bun similar to Tink's. She wore a yellow sweater dress and dark brown boots. A expression of worry was plastered on her face

Then came in was Silvermist. Her pale skin and blue eyes were complemented by her long midnight blue hair. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a rain cloud on the front, a pair of blue jeans and sandals. She loooked as worried as the rest did.

Finally, Vidia walked in. She had very pale skin, (which was strange since she spent most of her time in the sun) wild violet eyes and black hair she kept in a ponytail. She wore her usual clothing, a black tank top, a dark purple skirt, torn black leggings, dark purple boots and fishnet gloves. Vidia didn't seemed as worried as the rest, most likely that she was used to these kinds of situations, due to the fact that her mother was in the hospital most of the time.

"Are you alright?" Rosetta said in her southern accent.

"I'm fine." Tink told the four. "The doctor said I can go home soon. But guys, I really need to tell you something."

"What were you thinking crossing the border?!" Iridessa said, concern still in her voice. "You could have gotten hurt! Or worse!"

" 'Dessa, I'm fine. But I really need to talk to all of you once I get out of this place."

"Alright, Tink." Silvermist said "But you still owe us an explanation!"

* * *

Once Tinkerbell got out of the hospital, she pulled her friends away from any crowds.

"Tink," Vidia asked the girl, "What is this thing that is so important you just have to tell us?"

"Alright, I know this is going to sound crazy but..." Tink held her breath for a moment. "When I entered the Winter Woods, my wings and my entire body began to glow."

The five fairies stared at each other and then at Tinkerbell.

"Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?" Iridessa asked. Tink nodded.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I know what I was seeing! Fawn saw it too!" They all turned to the tomboy.

"Tink," she said with sincerity in her voice, "I didn't see anything. The snow was clouding my view."

Tinkerbell stood there in shock. She shook her head and tired to forget about the whole thing.

"You're right." She lied. "I was probably just seeing things."

"Good." Rosetta said cheerfully. "Now, come on! We planned an entire party for you!"

* * *

That night, as the moon rose, Tinkerbell returned home. After depositing some things in her room, Tinkerbell hurried down to the Royal Library. Once she arrived, Tink began to look though the titles of the books, hoping to find the book she was looking for.

"No...no...no..." she mumbled to herself as she looked through the titles. "Oh come on, I know I've heard someone mention that book before...Finally! Here it is!" Tinkerbell pulled a dusty, old book off of the shelf and ran with it to a nearby table. She opened the book, blew off the dust and began her research.

"Okay...I already know that, everyone does...and here it is!" She cheered as she found the page. Tink leaned in and almost gasped in anger and surprise. The ink was smeared and faded over several words. She sighed.

"Might as well as to read what I can." She told herself. " 'When wings shine...there were twin...with the power...the power to what? Oh come on!" Tink slammed the book shut it frustration.

"Are you alright, your highness?" asked the librarian, who finally noticed the young princess.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." she answered. The librarian looked over at the book she was reading.

"If you don't mind me asking, Princess," he asked. "But, why in the Never are you reading a book like this?"

"Uh...summer project?" Tink lied. Fortunately, he believed her. "But some of the writing is unreadable. Can you tell me what it says?" The librarian sighed.

"I can not. The only one who knows what the writing says is the Keeper."

"Keeper?" Tinkerbell raised an eyebrow. His saying had caught her interest.

"He writes the books. He is the keeper of all knowledge in the Never."

"Great! Where is he? I really need to speak with him!" She smiled brightly.

"You can't." All Tink's hopes were crushed. "He lives in the Winter Woods. And you know the rule, princess." Tinkerbell groaned.

"I know." And with that, she left the library. On her way back to her room, an idea popped into her head.

A feet picked up their speed and she ran back to her room, locking the door behind her.

"Where is it?" Tink said as she ran to her closet and pulled out a large box, which was fillex to the brim with a random assortment of objects. A smile lit up her face as Tink pulled out what she was looking for. It was a bolt of thick, green fabric.

* * *

That night, the young princess stayed up half of the night, making herself a warm coat. Tinkerbell had to do this. She was going to cross the border into the Winter Woods, and no one was going to stop her.


	4. What was Beyond the Border

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Tinkerbell looked at herself in the mirror. It may have taken nearly all night, but she was finished. The young princess twirled in her new green winter coat.

"Not bad." Tink said to herself. "Not bad at all." She grabbed a bag she had put together off of her bed. Inside it was the book from yesterday. Tinkerbell taped a note to her door, saying that she went to the city for the day, which was obviously a lie, but Mary was sure to believe it. She transformed into her fairy state and opened the window. Tinkerbell looked back at her room and then out the window.

"Well...here goes nothing." Tinkerbell flew out the window and towards the Winter Woods.

* * *

As soon as her wings hit the cold winter weather, Tinkerbell became her normal self again. Her feet softly padded against the snow as she looked back. The Autumn Forest was now just a speck in the distance. There was no going back. She continued walking until she heard someone speak. Tink quickly hid behind a snowy mound.

"Welcome back," said a male voice. Tinkerbell peeked out from behind the mound to see who it was. It was a wizard. He had black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and an aqua colored shirt. He was dressed in less clothing than Tinkerbell was. Was he immune to the cold? The man had a snowy owl on his arm.

"Did you send my message?" he asked the owl. The owl seemed to nod. "Did she send one back?" The owl nodded again. "Where is it?" The owl seemed to shrug. The man groaned and let the owl fly off. As he turned, Tinkerbell came out of her hiding place. Unfortunately, she wasn't used to the texture of the ice. Her feet slipped out from under her, sending the princess crashing towards the ground. The book in her bag went sliding across the ice, hitting the man's foot. Tinkerbell quickly scrambled back behind the mound. She peeked out from behind it as the man picked up the book.

"That owl must have dropped this here by mistake," the man muttered, "I'd better take this back to the Keeper." Tinkerbell's eyes sparkled. The man walked off. As soon as he was a safe distance away, Tinkerbell followed him.

* * *

She followed the man to a elaborate looking library. Tinkerbell waited outside until he left. She snuck into the building, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Whoa!" she whispered. The library looked like it was entirely made out of ice.

"Ah! That's the end of that chapter," said a voice in the distance. Tinkerbell, curious, made her way through the maze of books, following the voice. "Put a period there, then we are pretty much done. Wait. I forgot to number the pages. Oh! I'm going to have to start all over on this large book." Tinkerbell hid behind a bookshelf as she approached the library's center. Off to the side, there was a small, portly, man sitting and writing at a desk. He had white hair and mustache, aqua eyes, fair skin, and wore a green coat, and glasses. Next to him, leaning up against the desk, was a staff. Tinkerbell smiled. She had just found the Keeper. She went to walk out from behind the bookshelf, but she quickly hid when she heard another voice.

"Keeper," called out a female voice, "Keeper!"

"Yes, what..." the Keeper replied with a Western accent, shutting the book he was writing in. Tinkerbell leaned against the bookshelf, hoping that she wasn't seen.

"The most amazing thing happened. You'll never believe it."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I've never felt anything like it! My friends didn't believe me, but how could they because it's so..." Tinkerbell smiled. She knew how the girl was feeling. After all, her friends didn't believe her yesterday either.

"Slow down. I can only listen so fast."

"Yesterday, at the border, my body- but especially my wings-...they actually... They lit up." As if one cue, Tinkerbell caught her hands shimmering. She gasped as she pulled off her hood, revealing the rest of her glowing body. "It's happening again!" Filled with a newfound curiosity, Tinkerbell walked out from behind the bookshelf.

"Oh..." The girl turned around to face the princess. She was small and slender, but her body shape looked a lot like Tinkerbell's. She had pale skin, ice-blue eyes, and spiky snow white hair. She wore a long-sleeved, icy-blue sweater that went up to her neck with a white denim vest, a snowflake necklace, a pair of white jeans and dark blue boots. Her skin was glowing as brightly as Tinkerbell's was. "Well, I'll be a yeti's uncle. In all my years..."

"You're glowing...like I am..." the girl said in shock as she and Tinkerbell approached each other. The light soon faded as the girls stared at each other. Tink could help but feel that she had seen this girl before. The Keeper laughed in amazement.

"I've written about things like this before," he said, "But I've never seen it with my own eyes!"

"Yeah...but why is it doing that?" the white-haired girl asked. "It must be pretty rare." The old man nodded as he stood, grabbing his staff for support.

"Believe me, you don't know how rare and special this is!" The Keeper laughed excitedly. "Both of you girls. Follow me." The two girls exchanged excited and skeptical looks with each other before following the Keeper.

* * *

He led the two to another area of the library. It was round and circular, with a large snowflake in the center.

"Now, just step on the snowflake," the Keeper instructed. The girls did what they were told to without hesitation. The Keeper struck his staff onto the ground. The floor underneath it glowed a bright blue. The light travelled along the floor, outlining the snowflake in it's brilliant blue glow. The snowflake began to rise, lifting both girls off of the ground.

"Just put your energy into the crystal on the ceiling!" Tinkerbell looked up to see a large, transparent crystal hanging above them. As the snowflake came to a stop, Tinkerbell raised her hands. A beam of green energy shot out of them, striking the heart of the crystal. The other girl did the same, only her energy was a frosty blue. The two colors mixed inside of the crystal, and projected an scene to the two girls.

It began with a image of two babies, sound asleep next to each other. One had blonde hair, the other had white. The two were sound asleep. A hand stroked the children's hair lovingly. Was that their mother?

The scene changed to the border between spring and winter. On the end of spring, there was a hooded woman holding the blonde child. On the winter side, there was a cloaked man holding the white haired child. The woman appeared to be crying. A single tear fell upon the blonde child's face. The man wiped away the woman's tear before disappearing with the white haired child into the snow. The woman cried a little bit more before leaving the border.

The scene fast forwarded to eleven years ago. Tinkerbell's eyes widened as she the scene she had with her mother was played before her. Adjadect to it, was a younger version of the girl next to her. She was right across the border at the exact same time. She was walking with someone Tinkerbell believed to be her father. The scene ended there. In her mind, the words Tinkerbell had read became clear.

"There were twin fairies..." she breathed, finishing the sentence. Tinkerbell and the white-haired girl locked blue eyes.

"So that means..." said the other girl.

"You're my..."

"So we're..." the girls said in unison, "...sisters."


End file.
